Le démon de l'été
by Nightmare02
Summary: Qu'est-ce que l'on est bien l'été ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce démon là ! Quoi que...


***Evite les projectiles* Salut à toutes et à tous ! Oui je sais j'ai rien posté pendant un, deux…** ** _[Hum ! HUM ! Ça fait sept mois…]_** **SEPT MOIS ?! Ah ouai tant que cela… Bon et bien désolée pour cette absence mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche et impossible d'écrire plus de trois ligne consécutives ! Et puis ce matin je me suis rappelée que j'avais eu une idée pour un OS et je me suis dite : pourquoi ne pas l'écrire maintenant ! Et du coup me voilà avec un nouvel OS ! Ne vous inquiétez pas j'avance sur « Opposés et pourtant si proche », vous aurez le chapitre cinq bientôt. Je vous demande juste encore un peu de patience. Et ! Il y aura très prochainement une petite surprise mais je ne vous dis rien !**

 **Donc je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous allez ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire** ** _[Elle ne le mérite pas]_** **Et ! c'est pas juste !**

 **Warnings : Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. L'image ne m'appartient pas.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

Le démon de l'été

.

.

.

Ce jour-là, il faisait beau. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu et en plus de tout cela c'était les grandes vacances ! Des jeunes partaient en vacances pour la première fois avec leurs amis, leur petit(e) ami(e) se livrant à l'aventure et espérant passer un été inoubliable. Des parents partaient avec leur(s) enfant(s) espérant pouvoir profiter du peu de congés qu'ils avaient. Il y avait ceux qui partaient une, deux, trois semaines voir un mois. Il y avait ceux qui travaillaient pour pouvoir partir pour s'évader et oublier le temps de quelques semaines les tracas du quotidien. Et puis il y avait ceux qui ne partaient pas tout faute de moyens, de temps et même d'envie parfois.

Un peu comme tous les étés me direz-vous mais cet été-là était particulier surtout pour les enfants et les jeunes adultes. Nous y reviendrons dans quelques minutes. Donc je voulais dire que tout le monde était content, les enfants s'amusaient, rigolaient et jouaient.

Tout allez bien dans le meilleur des mondes (NDA : ou le pire ça dépend du point de vue) jusqu'à ce que l'on entend deux garçons, d'environ onze-douze ans se disputer sur un sujet plutôt hilarant si vous voulez mon avis…

-C'est moi qui l'est vu en premier ! Dis l'un d'eux, celui qui avait des cheveux noirs.

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est moi ! Lui réponds l'autre. Celui-ci ayant des cheveux rouges.

Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose.

-Menteur !

-Non c'est toi !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

Et après cet interminable échange philosophique qui dura pas moins de cinq minutes…

-C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé en premier le Pokémon ! Dis le noiraud.

Et voilà ce dont je parlais plus tôt… C'est cet été, c'est cet été maudit où la côte de popularité des Pokémons a grimpé en flèche. Et tout ça à cause d'un malheureux jeu, à cause d'une simple application pour téléphone : j'ai nommé le démon Pokémon go !

Enfin bref. Revenons-en à nos moutons (NDA : Qui sont, j'espère que vous l'avez compris, des enfants et non des moutons -b). Les enfants se disputaient toujours et avaient même commencé à se battre. Leurs amis, qui étaient là depuis le début, les rejoignirent.

A ce moment-là un autre groupe de garçons étaient arrivés. Il y avait un blond et un brun qui devaient avoir le même âge, environ treize-quatorze ans et un plus jeune brun qui devait avoir dix ans et qui portait un chapeau de paille.

-Regarde Ace il y a un Pokémon super rare juste ici ! Dit celui avec un chapeau de paille.

-Ouai trop bien attrape le Sabo ! Répondit le brun.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je le prends ! ajouta le blond.

Et hop aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Ni une, ni deux et le Pokémon fut capturé sous les yeux exorbités des deux autres bandes qui avaient cessées de se taper dessus depuis l'arrivée des trois autres.

-Vous avez vu ça ! Je l'ai eu du premier ! T'as bien observé ton grand frère luffy ? Dis Sabo avec beaucoup de fierté dans la voix.

-Waouuu ! T'es trop fort ! répondit Luffy, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Et ! Tu ne te la péterais pas un peu ! Moi aussi j'aurais pu le faire ! S'énerva Ace.

-Mais pas du tout…

-Shishishishishi… Vous êtes trop drôle tous les deux.

Les deux plus grands regardèrent Luffy et rigolèrent avec lui. Ils allaient partirent quand un garçon avec de longs cheveux blonds et un casque les arrêtèrent.

-Hey ! C'est nous qui l'avions vu en premier !

-Nan c'est nous !

Et chacun y alla de sa sauce. Au bout d'un moment, les trois frères s'enfuirent et furent suivis par les deux autres groupes. Seuls le noiraud et le roux étaient restés là où ils étaient et regardaient la rue pavée en deux ronds de flan. Ils détournèrent le regard l'un vers l'autre puis explosèrent de rire. Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent et se secouèrent la main. Puis ils se présentèrent avec un grand sourire.

-Kid !

-Law !

.

.

.

 _Quelques années plus tard…_

Ils étaient assis dans le jardin de la maison de Law faisant leurs devoirs sur une table de jardin. L'été approchait, il faisait déjà chaud et Kid et Law ainsi que la plupart de leurs amis allaient dans quelques jours passer leur baccalauréat. Les révisions étaient pénibles et n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se terminer de sitôt. Pour s'aérer l'esprit, Law s'arrêta, prit son téléphone et alla sur Facebook regarder un peu ce qu'il se passait en dehors de chez lui. En faisant défiler le fil d'actualité, il tomba sur une photo de Luffy qui avait ressortit ses vieilles cartes Pokémon. A ce moment-là, un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui.

-Kid ?

-Mmm ? répondit ce dernier concentré dans ses révisions.

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où l'on s'est rencontré.

Kid releva la tête.

-Un peu que je m'en souviens ! Je suis passé à côté d'un super Pokémon à cause de toi ! ajouta-il en rigolant.

-De moi ? Je te signale que c'est Luffy, Ace et Sabo qui l'ont eu au final !

-Peut-être mais n'empêche que si tu n'avais pas fait d'histoire c'est moi qui l'aurait eu. Renchérit Kid en faisant semblant de bouder.

-Nan mais je te jure…

Ils rirent en se rappelant de ce moment et de tous les autres qui suivirent grâce à cet instant. Après cela beaucoup de choses c'étaient produites : leurs bandes d'amis c'étaient combinées, il y avait une des crises de larmes mais surtout de joie ! Et puis Kid et Law c'étaient mis ensemble quand ils avaient eu seize ans. Tout le monde le soupçonnait, après tout Law avait toujours dis être gay mais comme Kid avait plutôt l'air de s'intéresser aux filles, personne n'avait pipé mot. Cependant lorsqu'ils c'étaient roulés une pelle monumentale devant tout le self du lycée, ils furent bien obligés d'admettre que le roux n'était pas aussi hétéro qu'ils le croyaient.

Les choses ne changèrent pas trop : ils se disputaient toujours à la différence près que la plupart du temps ils se réconciliaient sur l'oreiller, ils s'embrassaient, se tenaient la main et sortaient un peu plus mais à part cela, rien de plus.

Quand ils eurent finis de rire, Kid sourit à Law, rapprocha son visage du sien et embrassa sa bouche. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment intime, pour mieux apprécier ce chaste baiser.

-Kid ? Murmura Law contre les lèvres de son petit ami.

-Mmm ?

-Vire ta main de ma hanche.

En effet pendant le baiser, Kid avait déplacé sa main de la nuque de son copain jusqu'à sa hanche la table n'étant pas très grande.

-Mais j'ai encore rien fais !

-Ba justement c'est le encore qui me dérange ! Allez, rassit toi on continu.

-Law… geignit Kid.

-J'ai dit pas maintenant.

Pendant que Kid ruminait en se remettant au travail que « déjà que le bac lui bouffait sa tranquillité mais si en plus il l'empêchait de baiser ça n'allait pas le faire du tout ! », Law lui se disait que finalement, ce jeu, qu'il trouvait désormais ridicule, n'était pas si mauvais que ça, qu'il y avait pire comme démon de l'été et que grâce à lui, il avait même pu rencontrer son propre petit démon.

.

.

.

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Bye ! [Adios~]**


End file.
